Harry Potter and the Final Horcux
by TheYearling
Summary: Two new Slytherin girls. Things changes differently. It's the final year for the four students and how will they face it if one of the Slytherin girls turned out to be Voldemort's granddaughter?
1. Author's note

Author's note:

Warnings: Sexual contact, Masturbations, etc. and Pain.

Warning! This is not suitable for students who are below 18 years of age. There are lots of obscene parts in this story so beware if you aren't aged enough! By the way, this is my first time writing a M18 story cos' I mostly wrote normal romantic ones. After you had read them, please give me a comment so that I can improve on my story better if you find that there's something missing, wrong or can be improved better like my grammar for example. Thank you and I hope to read your comments!


	2. Slytherin’s sudden change in attitude

Author's note: All Harry Potter characters' names and places belong to J.K. Rowling. As for chapter 2 onwards, it'll be M18 so please take notice of this if you're not 18 and above as there's lots of obscene parts in the story. Thank you.

**Chapter 1 – Slytherin's sudden change in attitude**

**--**

The wind blew furiously, causing the dead leaves to scatter along its path as the sky above turned cloudy. The road outside King Cross Station was busy as usual. It was packed with adult muggles on their way to work in cars and buses in the early hours of the weekday morning. As always, the main road was full of different vehicles caught in a traffic jam with some that had probably broken down and impatient muggles arguing with each other for blocking the way. No one paid attention to an oddly dressed woman as she crossed the main road, passing several cars along the way towards King Cross Station. She was merely one of the crowd and but this was no ordinary muggle. Charlotte Marvolo Riddle -the granddaughter of Lord Voldemort smiled to herself as she stepped into the station. No one knew the Dark Lord had a granddaughter –no muggle knew about her existence.

For the past sixteen years of solitary existence, Charlotte had been keeping very much to herself as she studied curses, hexes and charms and at times, Voldemort would teach her what he knew about them if he had time for her. Charlotte was the offspring of a pureblood wizard and a Muggleborn, just like her grandfather who was also a Halfblood. Her father, Thomas Marvolo Riddle was Voldemort's only son and a Death Eater and as for her mother, she was a muggle who abandoned her after she found out who Charlotte was. Her parents died when she was two years old and she had been raised in a orphanage till when she turned ten that she discovered she was a witch. Knowing that Wizards and Witches around the world had feared to mention her grandfather's name for years, Charlotte had secretly changed her surname to 'Malfoy' whenever she needed to introduce herself. It was difficult trying to hide her true identity for more than sixteen years. Only one person knew her true name …. her one and only best friend, Genevieve Wenda Lachlan, a seventh year Slytherin like her except that she's a Pureblood.

Genevieve and Charlotte had grown up together and they always had good fun with their wands, picking up younger muggles by their ankles, suspending them in midair and throwing them about thirty feet into the distance. They would hide in the shadows waiting for unsuspecting victims, transforming and giving themselves the head of a zombie and showing their mutated faces to any muggle who happened to pass their hiding place. Those they preyed upon would be frightened out of their wits, running off and screaming at the top of their voices about monsters. Some had been targeted again and again until they fainted from fright. Whenever that happened, Genevieve and Charlotte had to make a run from the Ministry of Magic, hoping they wouldn't be caught and they had been lucky so far.

Charlotte stood at a distance, watching in amusement at those muggle arguments. She had a youthful, pure and beautiful oval shaped face, dark brown over-the-shoulder length straight hair with light brown highlights, pale skin, five loop earrings on each ear and deep set piercing eyes behind frameless spectacles. But there was a strange thing about her eyes. Her pupils were blood red with a cold and creepy hunger in them. Charlotte looked odd with a pair of faded jeans that had seen better days, a black tie hung loosely around her neck, a white formal blouse with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows, a pair of black ankle length converse shoes with black and white laces which were worn loosely and she had used black eye liner that gave her a punk rock look. She appeared to be no older than seventeen and besides; she was kind of cool actually. She had her mother's looks but with eyes like her grandfather, Lord Voldemort. Charlotte had seen enough of those arguing muggles. From somewhere a clock struck ten and she turned on her heels and went into the station, pushing her trunk on a trolley ahead of her.

_Stupid muggles... they're always so particular about little things like these –when will they ever learn?_

Many muggles passed her without so much as a glance; it was as if she was invisible. No one even noticed that she was not one of them as Charlotte pushed her way through towards platforms Nine and Ten. She knocked into a ten year old muggle boy but did not apologize as he burst into tears when she threw him a dark look which frightened him. She turned away, muttering about silly idiots as she approached platforms Nine and Ten and looked up at the huge clock above her.

"Twenty minutes to eleven..." Charlotte murmured to herself before a smile lit up her face. "Hey Gene'!"

"Hey Charlotte" Genevieve smiled back, pushing her own trolley and trunk as she walked towards her best friend. "How's your summer?"

Charlotte merely shrugged. "I've learnt more new hexes than last summer and even got some of them on myself. Grand dad wasn't too pleased though cos' I nearly bled to death. What about you?"

"Oh, the usual. Always boring - what sort of hexes were they? Surely, you're not in your right mind to be so pleased about nearly getting yourself killed – not when your grandfather loves you so. How's the Dark Lord doing?" Genevieve grinned.

"I have no idea what they were. I was cleaning out the attic during summer when I saw this really old book – I supposed it's one of Salazar Slytherin's books on old hexes that only a few knew about. Granddad's building up his power as usual. Anyway, let's get a move on or those stupid newbies will take up all the good seats on the Hogwarts Express." Charlotte chuckled as she pushed her trolley towards the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. "Ready?"

Genevieve gave the thumbs up as she giggled. "Ready when you are and do show me that book later. Let's get in together on the count of three – _three_!"

Charlotte had to ensure that her black Norwegian Forest cat was safely on top of her trunk. It was none other than Nagini, Voldemort's loyal snake in true form but which had been transfigured into a cat and adopted by her. Genevieve smiled broadly, her eyes deep in concentration and with a great push on their trolleys, both girls broke into a run and picking up speed before disappearing through the wall between the platforms.

--

Sounds of student chattering, cats of different breeds mewing, rats squeaking at each other, owls hooting their greetings and toads of all sizes croaking loudly created quite a din. Genevieve and Charlotte emerged out of the walls and stood facing the scarlet steam engine train. It was as magnificent as ever letting out puffs of smoke from its engines as the two girls began pushing their way through a crowd of students and their parents. Charlotte's trolley suddenly got entangled with one that belonged to another student and she roughly tried to jerk it free. Genevieve on the other hand had to rub her knee where someone's trolley had painfully knocked into her. Nagini, its fur standing on end, hissed at the students surrounding them as Charlotte swore angrily at a boy who blocked her way.

"Shove off, kid!" she hissed, glaring at the boy who seemed the same year as her, with freckles on his face, flaming red hair and large feet. He was standing among a group of boys, a girl and 2 adults which she guessed to be his family. One of the boys stood out from the group with his messy jet black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar across his forehead and Charlotte knew instantly who he was as she narrowed her eyes for a minute before pulling Genviene away.

"What's up with her?" The boy she had glared at earlier looked at her with raised brows and gasped when he caught sight of her eyes. They looked oddly familiar to him but she had already turned away. "Bloody hell! Harry, don't tell me that she's …"

The boy he was talking to was none other than Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. He merely stared at his best friend, Ronald Weasley. "Her eyes looked exactly like... Voldemort's?"

They were now staring transfixed at the girls' backs before they got swallowed up by the crowd. Charlotte released her grip on Genevieve once they were out of earshot. "Know who that brat is, Gene'?"

Genevieve nodded mutely as she gazed up at Charlotte. "Yeah but who cares about Potter anyway? No point in distracting ourselves with thoughts of him at Hogwarts."

"Yeah... I guess you can say that for now –_Impedimenta_" Charlotte agreed, pointing her wand at a first year student and watching him being knocked backwards off his feet.

"Nice one, Charlotte."

"Thanks, Gene'. Now, let's get a move on to one of the cabins before the best seats are all taken. Come on, Nagini." Charlotte slipped her wand back into her jeans pocket before the sound of the whistle was heard blasting from the train, signaling the start of the journey. "Let's go."

Both girls ran towards the train, pushing their trolleys through the area that was now crowded with parents waving goodbye to their children. They stopped abruptly and whisked their trunks in with a bit of help from their wands before flinging themselves in through the cabin door. Nagini shot in after them and rubbed its neck against Charlotte's leg, purring. The train began to move and they were off, out of the station and moving in the direction of Hogwarts.

--

"Want to sit at the last cabin this time?" Genevieve asked, pulling her trunk behind her as Charlotte struggled with hers.

"Yeah... I... suppose... so..." Charlotte panted.

Both of them pulled their trunks along the passageways, past many cabins and had almost reached the last one when the door to one of the cabins slid open. Out appeared two students, Hermione Granger with her profusion of brown wavy hair and Ronald Weasley, the freckled faced boy whom Charlotte and Genevieve had met earlier. They stared at each other in silence.

"Are you 2 going to move or do we have to blast you out of the way?" Charlotte taunted coldly, narrowing her eyes as she folded her arms.

"Not unless you want to wreck the train before reaching Hogwarts and get detention?" said Hermione coolly, pointing to her Prefect badge.

"Ickie prefect, aren't you?" Genevieve sniggered mischievously as she locked eyes with her.

"Not ickie enough from what I see." Charlotte chuckled. "Gene, I guessed it's a bad choice to choose this cabin, especially if it's filled with ickie kids."

Ron stared at Charlotte, unable to take his eyes off her as he bit his lower lip. He expected her to turn into Voldemort at any moment and it made him shiver slightly. With colour draining from his face, he seemed as pale as a corpse. Both Genevieve and Charlotte noticed his parlor and sniggered as Hermione rolled her eyes and shook him by his shoulders roughly.

"Honestly, Ronald! Get a grip on yourself!"

Charlotte managed to stop herself from laughing out loud as she asked Hermoine while grinning mischievously. "Is he always like this?"

Hermione, who seemed to have forgotten the two girl's rudeness, was feeling worried about Ron as he looked as if he was about to faint. "No, he's usually not like this and I don't have the faintest idea what's wrong with him right now."

"Perhaps he saw someone's undies?" Genevieve joked, giggling behind her hands as Charlotte chuckled. Hermione just furrowed her brow.

"No, of course not. He's been fine this morning till..."

"- at the railway station? Yes, he looks like he had seen something that might attack him. Like me for instance." Charlotte gloated and added quickly. "I noticed him staring at me ever since he first saw me at the station, as though I would start cursing his butt off the moment I see him."

"And did you?" Hermione looked at Charlotte; her hands still on Ron's shoulder as though afraid he might collapse the moment she let go of him.

Genevieve gave a laugh. "Charlotte cursing him off? Why bother wasting our hexes when we could use them for better things?"

"No, and Gene's right. Why would I want to do that?"

"No idea..." began Hermione when Ron cut in suddenly as though he had just got his voice back.

"-you're You-Know-Who, aren't you?"

Charlotte raised a brow and retorted "Voldemort? How can he, a man who's in hiding, disguise himself as a seventeen year old girl and talking to you both without killing anyone at all?"

Hermione and Ron gasped when Charlotte mentioned Voldemort's name. No one else would dare to mention his name aloud other than Harry, Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore and some members of the Order of the Phoenix. Genevieve only smirked as she looked at Charlotte, nodding in agreement. Hermione mulled over her words before she looked back at the two Slytherin girls.

"Maybe you're right... I suppose Ron's thinking too much..."

Ron was taken aback by her answer and his jaw dropped in disbelief. Genevieve smiled contemptuously as Charlotte began searching through her jeans pockets before taking something out and handing it to him. Ron almost wanted to scream but stopped himself just in time when he noticed what it was …. a Chocolate Frog.

"You thought I was going to kill you again? Hah, as if! Anyway, take this as it will help to make you feel better."

Ron stared at the frog but did not take it. His jaw tightened as he stared at her. He felt as if he could see his reflection in those red blood eyes of hers and they had a look of hunger in them. Ron gulped uneasily as Hermione quickly took the frog, thanked her and flashed her eyes at him while shaking her head. As Charlotte and Genevieve laughed, Hermione suddenly remembered they were supposed to go to the front of the train for the prefect briefing and shrieked in alarm.

"Oh no! We've been here too long and have forgotten the time! We're supposed to be up at the front of the train for the Prefect briefing! We would've left earlier if it hadn't been for you, Ronald!"

Without another word, Hermione pulled Ron with her, past Charlotte and Genevieve and hurried down the passageways. The two looked at each other, chuckling slightly before taking the last cabin which was in front of them. As Charlotte slid open the door, they found themselves face to face with someone they knew only too well. It was Harry Potter and he was alone. They hesitated slightly before stepping in, pulling their trunks behind them. Nagini hissed, locking its eyes on Harry as it recognized him. Genevieve picked Nagini up in her arms and scratched the back of its ears. Charlotte looked away, her hatred swelling up in her chest as Harry looked in astonishment at them.

"Mind if we take this cabin, Potter?" Genevieve asked quietly, not looking at him either when Charlotte didn't say anything.

"Er …." Harry began as he looked at Charlotte and then at Genevieve before he continued "sure".

Both of them took the opposite seat furthest from him as they placed their trunk up onto the luggage rack above them. As Harry wondered why they were avoiding his gaze, his stomach gave a funny jolt when he noticed the cat in Genevieve's arms staring at him intensely. Somehow, its eyes reminded him of those which belonged to Voldemort's snake Nagini. How could it possibly be the same as a cat and isn't it supposed to be with Voldemort now? Harry's mind was busy with these thoughts as the two girls sat down beside each other, still not looking at him. Charlotte slipped out her wand and an old tattered yellowish book from her trunk as Genevieve asked while rubbing her hands.

"Is this the book you've mentioned?"

Charlotte nodded and handed it to her. "Yeah"

"What _does_ it do, Charlotte?" Genevieve looked interested as she took it from her and glanced through the pages briefly.

Harry sat up and looked at the book in interest. Perhaps it's a book full of an even much more advance Defence Against the Dark Arts? Charlotte merely ignored Harry as she continued to look at Genevieve. "Well, lots. Why don't you try them out yourself? I can help you if it gets out of hand."

"Hmmm... it looks complicated to me..."

"Go on, try one." Charlotte urged, indicating silently to Genevieve to use it on Harry.

Genevieve chanted, suddenly pointing at Harry "_Pullus!_"

Harry realized too late that the spell was aimed at him and couldn't dodge in time as he dropped off his seat, his eyes tightly closed. Charlotte chuckled and so did Genevieve as she went over towards him. Harry felt odd as he half opened his eyes. Everything around him had suddenly grown so big. As Harry tried to push himself up, he looked down and was horrified to discover that his hands had turned into a pair of wings with white feathers instead. He had become a rooster! Harry was stunned, his eyes widened in disbelief as he looked up at the two girls. Charlotte bent towards him and picked him up. Genevieve looked as though she was ready to use another hex on him as Nagini licked its lips. Harry felt outraged; clucking madly as he struggled to free himself but Charlotte was far too strong for him in his present form.

"Let's see what the great Harry Potter can do now that he's a Rooster. Perhaps Nagini would like a bite of him?" Charlotte laughed as she turned him upside down above the cat and shook him violently by his legs.

Feathers were falling off him as she shook him and he was getting dizzier by the minute. As he hung upside down, he caught a glimpse of the name on the trunk above them … Charlotte M. R.

And the name of her cat …. she had called it Nagini….

_Nagini? Wasn't that the name of Voldemort's snake? Don't tell me that it's been transfigured into a cat and had become her pet? Who is she? Charlotte M. R.? M.R.? Bloody hell! M.R. as in, Marvolo Riddle? She's related to Voldemort? Tom Riddle? But how? That doesn't make any sense at all! Wasn't he supposed to be in hiding?_

"Now, I'm sure Potter here needs to fatten up first before Nagini can enjoy its feast." Genevieve sniggered, pointing her wand at him again. Nagini mewed, its bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's rooster form.

"Perhaps you're right. He seems too skinny but still, we need him to be alive as my granddad wants him, Gene'. I guess we'll just leave him as he is till I feel like undoing the transfiguration." Charlotte sniggered, squeezing Harry's thin legs so tightly that they were beginning to feel numb. Suddenly, there was a soft hiss which sounded to Harry like Parseltongue, and it was coming from Charlotte "_Later, Nagini._"

"Good idea, Charlotte."

_Don't tell me that I'm going to be fed to it? This is so weird... definitely weird... At first it was Draco Malfoy who stunned me and hid me under my father's invisibility cloak, and now I'm a rooster. Blimey! She can speak Parseltongue! That means, she's related to Salazar Slytherin too! I wished Hermione and Ron would hurry up and find me..._

Just then, the door of their cabin slid open and Ron and Hermione came in with some of the younger students and some from year six. Charlotte grinned mischievously when she saw Hermione and Ron while Genevieve smirked at the rest. Harry flapped furiously; his feathers were now littering the floor as he tried to get their attention. One of the youngest from the group, who looked no older than fifteen, faced Charlotte coldly. She reminded her of Ron as she too had flaming red hair and a freckled face.

"Aren't you a Slytherin? Shouldn't you be with that ferret Malfoy's group?" She asked, narrowing her gaze at Charlotte.

"Yeah, so? And what's with that attitude of yours?'' Charlotte challenged.

"Have you come to place a hex on us for taking this cabin?" Genevieve asked coolly.

Hermione butted in. "Ginny, they're alright and no, they aren't –they're not what you think they are as they aren't like Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins."

Charlotte smirked even more. "Absolutely right! Now Gene', let's introduce ourselves to these ickie kids."

"Yup, the younger the kids, the cuter they get!" Genevieve chuckled. "I'm Genevieve Wenda Lachlan, Slytherin Seventh Year and this is Charlotte Malfoy, also a Seventh Year Slytherin."

Everyone grew quiet at this introduction but Charlotte and Genevieve merely sniggered as the group gaped at them. Harry was still trying to figure out how to get away but Nagini was keeping a close watch on him. He suddenly had an idea and pecked sharply at Charlotte's hand. It worked as she yelled in surprise and let go of him. Harry flapped off towards the door of the cabin and disappeared through the passageways.

"A rooster?" one of them exclaimed.

"Where did that come from?" asked another.

Charlotte ran after him angrily. "Stupid git! Urgh! I'll kill him!"

Once Charlotte had disappeared from view, Nagini scampered after her. Everyone had stepped out into the passageway and was wordlessly staring after them when Genevieve broke the silence. "Would anyone like a cup of tea?"

"Aren't you going to help her?" The girl with freckles like Ron spoke.

Genevieve shook her head, taking out chipped tea cups, a large tea pot and some tea bags from her trunk. "He knows his only hope lies with Charlotte so it's no use running away from her."

"Er, right..." Hermione broke in, not knowing what Genevieve meant by that as the latter began making tea for everyone. This particular scene reminded everyone of one of the Professors.

Everyone was silent as Genevieve tapped her wand on the tea pot. Suddenly, a stream of tea poured itself from the spout into the tea cups. She passed each of them a cup before she spoke. "Mind introducing yourselves?"

Everyone accepted the offer as Genevieve sat back down into her seat and noticed Charlotte's old tattered yellowish book lying opened on the seat. She quickly snapped it shut and put it away, before turning round to face the group. Hermione took a sip of her tea and smiled "I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Seventh year and a Prefect but you would already know that."

"I'm Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor Seventh Year and a Prefect just like Hermione here. I'm also a Keeper in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team." Ron joined in as he blew his tea slightly before taking a sip too.

One of the boys, whom Genevieve hadn't seen before looked very nervous as though he was afraid of something but tried not to show it. "I'm N-Neville Longbottom, G-G-Gryffindor Seventh Year too"

"I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, Sixth year Gryffindor and I'm a chaser and sometimes a seeker in the Gryffndor Quidditch Team."

"The name's Luna Lovegood. I'm Ginny's classmate and same year as her but I'm in Ravenclaw."

Genevieve grinned mischievously as she sipped her tea. "Now we're all done with the introductions, thank you very much. So far I haven't seen any Hufflepuffs around."

Suddenly they all heard sounds of gagging and choking and everyone spun around to see where they were coming from. Hermione and Ron were hiccupping continuously when they suddenly began to vomit. Suddenly both of them appeared to be choking and gasping for air which caused Ginny and Neville to step back in shock. Genevieve chuckled as she popped a small red pill into their mouths. Hermione and Ron magically seemed to recover as both of them held onto the wall of the cabin. Ginny glared at Genevieve, waiting for a good explanation as Neville tried his best to help the two to a seat.

"Sorry about that - my mistake, an unintentional mistake. I must've used those tea bags with the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Gred and Forge must've slipped those in again without Malfoy and me noticing."

Ginny looked astonished. "Fred and George? You mean my elder brothers? You know them?"

Genevieve simply nodded. "Of course I know them. We were good friends during our time at Hogwarts. They're always troublemakers just like us. Charlotte and I first met them on the first day of our first year. We were always giving them ideas for their own joke shop."

"Both of you were troublemakers just like them too?" Ron asked hoarsely after he had finally got his breath back.

Genevieve nodded again. "Yeah but sadly they left last year just when they were in their sixth years and Charlotte and I were left without them"

Hermione felt sorry for her as she suddenly thought about Harry. She quickly looked at them. "Hey guys, has anyone seen Harry at all? He was here when Ron and I left for the Prefect briefing."

Everyone shook their heads. Only Genevieve knew where he was and what he had become as she suddenly looked towards the door. "Ah! Charlotte's back!"


	3. Love Changes

**Chapter 2 – Love changes**

--

"Run again and you're dead, jerk!" came the voice of Charlotte as the door slid opened.

Genevieve handled a cup of tea towards her as the rest gazed up at her. "Had a hard time, Charlotte?"

"Thanks. Yeah, this idiot over here-"Charlotte accepted the cup from Genevieve before taking a seat and glared at Harry's rooster form. Nagini entered after her and laid itself down beside her, purring. "Never stays still!"

Charlotte heavily laid Harry onto her lap as he struggled from the invisible binding that she had cast on him. Even his break was glued together as Harry looked pleadingly at Hermione. Immediately, Hermione noticed something odd about the rooster when it gazed up at her: Green eyes. It has the same eyes that Harry had. Charlotte was sipping onto her tea silently, her eyes closed to enjoy the fragrant aroma before opening her red piercing eyes mischievously. Genevieve was clearly examining the book again as Luna had her magazine, '_The Quibber_' upside down in her hands as always. Ginny was stroking Crookshanks, Hermione's ginger slightly squashed faced cat that was locking its yellowish eyes at Nagini, glaring and Hermione was still looking at the rooster. Did those green eyes just resembled Harry or was she imagining things? Immediately, she finally understood something. Those eyes that were now looking at her had the same look as Harry did. She bit her lower lip as Ron accepted a cauldron cake from Genevieve. Charlotte laid her half drank tea down as she gazed at Hermione cunningly.

"_So, you finally found out the truth? Clever girl…_"

Hermione felt as though she had just been scanned through those bloodshot eyes of hers. She grasped slightly when she heard a voice in her mind that no one else seemed to hear except her. It seemed as though it was coming from Charlotte herself. She stood at her ground as her courage grew. Charlotte smirked as she felt her courage in her as she took another sip, not blinking at all.

"Don't tell me that that's actually Harry?"

"_What is? _"

"That rooster! That one on your lap now!"

"_Yeah, took you so long to realize that huh? _"

'What did you do to him? Turn him back into his human self now!"

"_Give me a good reason why… Hermione Granger…_"

Hermione gasped aloud, totally forgotten about Harry, her eyes widen in surprise as her mouth was open slightly. How did Charlotte knew her full name when Hermione only introduced herself earlier only to Genevieve? "How did you know my full name? Who are you?"

This time, she said it aloud as everyone around her and stopped at whatever they were doing and gasped at her except Genevieve. Neville had fallen off his seat; Ron had choked onto his cauldron cake as Ginny stared at Hermione in bewilderment. Crookshanks' fur was on end as Luna laid her upturned magazine down slightly to look at Hermione closely. Genevieve chuckled as Charlotte smiled slyly. Harry felt relieved that someone had finally found out about him.

"What are you talking about, kiddo?" Charlotte questioned her as she took another sip.

"Hermione, what are you-?" Ginny began but Hermione frown her brows.

"Oh don't you dare say that you hadn't got a clue what I'm talking about here!"

Ron massaged his throat, looking at Hermione with a raised brow. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"That rooster over there" Hermione pointed at Harry's form at Charlotte's lap. "Is Harr-"

"Now, what have we here?" came Draco Malfoy's voice when the door slid open just yet again.

Three students appeared as everyone glared at the unpleasant faces of Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Three Slytherins of the Gryffindors least favourite students. Charlotte and Genevieve gazed up at the new comers and sniggered. Harry struggled furiously when he saw them as Draco spotted the two Slytherin girls and a rooster at a corner away from the Gryffindors. He sneered as he lowered his gaze at the rooster.

"Is that yours?"

Charlotte shook her head, smiling broadly. "No. I found it actually."

"Brilliant. Mind if I can borrow it for a bit of, er, practice?"

"Sure. Go ahead; you can have it if you like as it's not mine." Charlotte smirked cunningly as she handled the rooster, which was Harry to Draco's outstretched hand.

Draco took it and felt it struggling to peck his hand. "It seems pretty strange. Anyway, why are the two ladies from Slytherins like yourselves doing here with a bunch of Gryffindorks in here?"

"Give it here, Malfoy!" Ron snapped, his wand in his hand as Hermione had hers.

"Oh, Weasel and Mudblood again…" Draco said quietly as he folded his arms, the rooster was stuck out at a corner of his arm. "What are you two going to do if I don't?"

"We decided to have a bit of fun here actually" Genevieve said, sniggering again as Charlotte smirked.

"Gene's right. It seems that these babies here need to be taught how to have fun. What's your name, charming?"

Draco's face grew pink slightly as he turned to look at Charlotte, winking. "You've such sweet tongue, my lady. The name's Draco, Draco Malfoy, a Seventh year Slytherin, a prefect and a Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Ginny pretended to vomit as Neville looked disgusted. Ron and Hermione gasped furiously as Luna looked bored at them. Harry was still struggling in Draco's grip. Draco was certainly not bothering about their existence as his cold grey eyes were totally onto Charlotte herself. Genevieve giggled harder as she noticed his unusual behaviour. Charlotte smiled as she laid her cup aside and stood up. Crabbe and Goyle were merely chuckling but stopped and drop their stupid smiles as they turned their ugly gaze at the rest of the Gryffindors, rubbing their knuckles.

"Follow me, Draco. A private word if you please?" Charlotte spoke quietly as she took his arm gently and lead him out of the cabin with Harry along.

Once the two had disappeared, Crabbe and Goyle followed shortly, leaving the rest behind. Hermione looked at Genevieve darkly; her wand tight in her grip but the latter was looking rather relaxed and unbothered by anything at all. Finally, everyone looked at Genevieve, the only Slytherin who was left here in the cabin with them.

"Who are you Slytherins?" Hermione said quietly.

Genevieve sipped her tea and looked at her at last as she laid her cup down. "We've already told you who we are"

"If you aren't going to admit the truth about that Rooster, I'm going to hex you."

"Do you dare to Granger?" Geneviene challenged, looking mischievous at her with her wand raised lazily.

"I will if you don't tell me about that Rooster!"

"Alright, if you want to know about that Rooster so badly, I'll just give you a hint but if you answered me wrongly, I'll curse you." Genevieve replied with a sneer as she continued to pour herself another cup of tea.

Hermione's eye widen at her answer. Ron looked totally confused. "What's your hint?"

Genevieve didn't answer her as she busied herself with her tea. It lasted for about fifteen minutes before she spoke. "_It not only clucks but hisses. It's not an it but a mere being. It lives like us but the one who survives from a curse and it's only an opposite of me. _"

"This complicates me a lot" Ron gulped as he struggled to find out what she meant.

Hermione was full of thought. She was in silence for a whole minute as Genevieve busied herself by transfiguring her tea cup to a raven in mischief. Ginny stared at Genevieve; not knowing exactly what her hint was as Neville scratched his head in confusion. Hermione repeat her words.

"_It not only clucks but hisses… _I have no idea what that is"

Ginny looked at Hermione, looking serious. "_It's not an it but a mere being? _What does she mean?"

"Ginny, the only thing I know that it fits all into the third hint about the curse bit but an opposite of me…" Hermione said before looking back at Genevieve. "Who's '_me_' are you referring to?"

"Nice one, Granger… I'm referring to of course is me"

"You?"

"Yes, Weasley."

Hang on, do you mean the opposite of Slytherin?" Hermione began.

Geneviene smiled broadly. "Very good… I see that you do know what it means only about a quarter of the whole hint."

"It takes time to know what the answer is!" Hermione snapped as she racked her brains even further.

"Wait a minute! '_It's not an it but a mere being_?' I think I know what that is –that Rooster is not a Rooster at all! It's a human!" Neville added but he was surprised for his own knowledge.

"Correct, Longbottom" Genevieve nodded as she changed her Raven back into her tea cup.

Hermione beamed at him with a smile. "Thanks Neville! Ok, so we've got two bits of it right. So now we've left are, '_It not only clucks but hisses and it lives like us but the one who survives from a curse_'."

Ron's eyes widened by this "Hang on Hermione, doesn't this whole hint seem familiar to you?"

"Why do you say so, Ronald?" Hermione turned to face him with a raised brow.

"Hermione, Ron's does have a point you know and it seems to lead to someone whom we know." Ginny said quietly, frowning. "But I haven't got a clue who…. It can't be Fred or George…"

Hermione suddenly gasped aloud and screamed. Everyone was taken aback by her scream as Neville had fallen off his seat for the second time and Ron jumped back in surprised. Ginny was startled as she accidentically knocked the back of her head onto the wall of the cabin and Luna flung her magazine up above her into the air. Genevieve doesn't seem to be affect by her scream as she smiled when she finally knew that the latter had realized what the answer was.

"D-D-Do you mean to t-tell me that that _Rooster_ is a-actually Harry!" Hermione said in a high pitch voice unlike her own.

"I don't get what you meant, Hermione" Ron looked confused at her. "How can that be Harry?"

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense at all. Harry probably must've gotten to the boy's bathroom or something." Ginny added, looking at her too.

Hermione closed her eyes, thinking that it's unbelievable before opening them again. "Ginny, if he had, how could he be gone for so long in there? Unless you suggested it that Harry had drowned himself in the toilet bowl?"

"You've got a point there, Hermione" Ron agreed as he looked at Genevieve who was now looking at them closely.

"Look, if you don't believe me, think about those hints again! It makes complete sense! Listen here! '_It not only clucks but hisses. _' Harry's a Parseltongue because he could talk to snakes! '_It's not an it but a mere being. _' That Rooster's Harry for he's actually a human being. '_It lives like us but the one who survives from a curse and it's only an opposite of me. _' Harry's just like us, staying in the muggle world with his uncle and aunt's place every summer and he's the only one who survives from Voldemort's curse. Last but not least, Harry's in Gryffindor, the opposite of Slytherin! It all fits!"

Genevieve grinned broadly. "Correct, Granger. I see that you managed to get it right. You're lucky not to be cursed by me today."

"So _it's_ true then! You're the one who transfigured Harry to a Rooster?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, I was just trying out a spell from Charlotte's old book she had found in the attic during summer but don't worry for only Charlotte knows the counter curse. She'll only undo it on him only if she feels like it."

Ron gasped too. "Hang on; I remembered that you once mentioned that Harry knows that his only hope lies with Charlotte when there wasn't any point in running away from her."

"Clever one, Weasley."

"But why are the two of you doing this?" Ginny said, frowning.

"As I have said before, we're only trying to have fun even if Gred and Forge aren't around anymore." Genevieve continued with her tea and stroked Nagini's head.

"You sounded like they're already dead." Luna spoke suddenly after what had just happened earlier.

Genevieve chortled as she laid down her empty tea cup and began to refill it again. "Do I?"

--

"Where are you bringing me to, my lady?" Draco asked, his voice sounded sweet and seductive.

Charlotte smirked as she pulled him deeper down passed lots of cabins before she slid opened a door and looked inside. Before she could even take a step forward, her eyes spotted an embarrassing scene. Two students of her age of different gender were kissing and their bodies were in close contact too. A seventh year boy was on top of the girl, not noticing about their entrance as they continued onto doing so. Draco's eyes widen as his face flushed even more, his heart was pounding as he felt the urge to kiss Charlotte. Harry blushed, seeing the scene upside down as his troubles lay forgotten. Charlotte took a step back, her hand was still holding onto Draco as she slid the door shut. She pulled Draco further, looking for a compartment till she found an empty one and went in.

"Erm, would you mind if the two of you stroll around for a bit? I'll let dear handsome Draco here to call upon you hunks later, alright?" Charlotte sweet talked Crabbe and Goyle before giving them both a quick peck onto their cheeks.

Both of them grunted shyly, pink patches of embarrassment showed on their faces as they walked away, leaving Draco and Charlotte alone. She smiled again as she slid the door closed behind them. Harry watched unblinkingly at them, listening closely. Draco gazed at her dreamily, his grip onto Harry's legs loosen as Charlotte faced him and finally, winked at him. Draco blushed even further as he watched her taking a seat down beside him real close. He could even smell her body scent from her as he gulped down his nervousness. Charlotte gazed up at his eyes as she laid her hand onto his right wrist. Before he knew what was happening as he was too busy admiring her, Charlotte pushed his robe's sleeve away and the Dark Mark showed on his very skin. Her bloodshot eyes reflected them and Draco immediately stood up in surprised when he saw what she had done. Harry slipped out of his grasp as he tumbled onto the floor straight away just as he saw the mark. He gasped. Indeed as Harry found out the truth, Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater.

"Pretty nice to have that mark on your skin isn't it, Draco?" Charlotte smiled sweetly at him.

"H-H-How did you know that I have the Dark Mark?" Draco spluttered as he hastily pulled his sleeve down.

Charlotte grinned evilly as she held onto his left hand and pulled him closer towards her. "Don't you find me a bit familiar to someone you've met before?"

"_Someone who's been trying to gain power for years? Can you think of anyone at all? _"

"I-I don't…"

"_Think! What do you think of my dear Dark Lord? Don't you find him that there's something similar with mine? _"

Now that she mentioned it, Draco immediately gasped. "You! Your eyes!"

"_That's right… Draco Malfoy… I'm his granddaughter, Charlotte Marvolo Riddle_"

Charlotte sniggered. "Very clever Draco… anyway, did you see that Rooster over there?"

Harry gulped. He tried to escape but he was being lifted up into the air again, upside down once more by Draco. Draco looked pale as his grip felt cold and sweaty. Harry pecked again but it was no use as his capture brought him towards where Charlotte sat. Draco dumped Harry into her lap and sat down beside her, his eyes were wide and surprised. He definitely looked stunned. Harry tried clawing at her but still, it didn't work as she took a hold onto his legs and slipped her wand out. Was she going to curse him or was she going to torture him till he actually dies?

"Now, my dear Draco, if you must know, this Rooster is actually…"

Charlotte tapped her wand at Harry's head before she released him and letting him to drop onto the floor, hard. Slowly, his limps began to form and so was everything else. It looked sort of like a speed up film as the Rooster grew. Soon, it was being replaced by a student with messy jet black hair who was grasping heavily on the floor; all feathers were littered all over the place. Draco gasped and took a step back when he saw who he was.

"-a student by the name of, Harry Potter"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry's weak self; his eyes were full of hatred. "Potter…"

"W-W-Who are y-you?" Harry said breathlessly, trying to stand up but his legs felt weak that he needed to use the wall as a support to hold himself up. "What d-did you do t-to me e-e-earlier?"

"Me? It was Gene'. I apologized if we chose to do it on you, Potter." Charlotte made herself to look cute and innocent as she gazed down at him. "Oh and by the way, I'm Charlotte, Charlotte Marvolo Ridd- Malfoy I mean and I'm in Seventh year Slytherin."

Harry was immediately struck with a weird feeling as his heart pounded hard against his ribs. His emerald green eyes widen in confusion about his feelings as his lips went dry, his face flushing. Even Draco was blushing like mad now as he was staring non-stop at her. When she mentioned her name, Harry felt that he had heard that surname before but shook his head slightly as he gazed up into her eyes. It was still blood red but there was also a feeling of warmth towards him. Harry became confused. Wasn't Ginny the one that he loves? How could he feel this way towards Charlotte now and his love were now much stronger than with Ginny's? Draco looked at Harry as though he could read his mind and glared at him. Seeing the look on the two boys' faces as Charlotte knew about how strong their hatred was, she decided to come up with a plan.

"Hey boys, can you do me a favour? If your hatred towards each other stops, things might go differently and the future would change." She smirked as a hint was given.

Draco and Harry looked at her, surprised. Charlotte smiled again as she stood up, went towards Draco first and gave a deep kiss onto his lips. Harry felt the heat raised in him as Draco went into a dreamy daze; both hers and his eyes were closed for about five minutes and she even pulled his hand onto her back. Harry didn't know whether he should punch Draco or leave the cabin with them alone. He decided to leave when suddenly, a hand took hold onto his wrist just as Harry was about to walk away and turned him around. He was immediately faced to face with Charlotte herself. She was giving him a look as though begging him to stay. Her eyes looked beautiful when she gazed at him that way without looking away. Harry could see that Draco wasn't bothered by anything at all as he was left sitting there, his face was blushing and he was indeed dreaming. He was even smiling in a stupid way. Charlotte pulled Harry towards her with such strong force that he was being pulled towards her body as his body felt a contact with hers. His body temperature rose even further as his heart pounded even faster. Before he could even breathe, his lips made contact with hers and his eyes closed slowly, enjoying the kiss that he wished that it would last forever.

He felt his body melt and his mind were thinking about nothing but their kiss. It seemed that his kiss with hers was much longer than with Draco's –somewhat about ten minutes or more as he felt his hand being pulled up towards her back too but it was more towards the back of her skirt where her butt was. His back immediately hit onto the wall behind him but their lips remind sealed as they slowly slid to the floor below them. She slipped his glasses off and laid it aside. Charlotte preferred him without it as it made him looked even sexier. He didn't know what made him to do it but he was already on top of her as she gave him the urge to take over her. His eyes looked dreamy as he began to kiss her neck; his hands were slowly moving up her tights, feeling her smooth soft skin as he could feel her hand inside his robes. Charlotte gave a soft moan as warm sweat filled thickly upon their skin. They laid there kissing; their clothing loose and both their shirts unbutton. Harry's other free hand slid into her shirt, feeling her skin on her slim body as she gave another soft moan. Unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his underwear slightly by her, Harry slowly continued to kiss down past her neck and slowly onto her chest. His other hand which was on her upper thighs had pushed her legs up and apart, spreading them wide and even pulled her panties down slightly, his lower body had lowered in between her legs. Charlotte moaned weakly for the third time as she pushed Harry's face right up towards her chest, one side of her shirt came off her shoulder, revealing half her bra. His hand that was at her waist came up onto her bra, slowly removing them and soon, revealed her large breast and her nipples. Harry kissed her breast and then licked her nipples before sucking onto them. At that very moment, Charlotte felt hot all over as she pushed her lower body up into contact of his as Harry began licking all over her body. She even felt his juices flowing through her as she moaned continuously. She held Harry's head up towards her breast, moaned a few more times slightly louder as she felt his sweaty body muscles. Harry continued sucking onto them, a hand onto her other breast, squeezing them lightly and touching them as Charlotte pushed Harry's face up to hers and kissed him, his shirt was hung loosely off his shoulder as his pants was half off him.

For how long they have been at this, they didn't know and when the train gave a sudden jerk, Harry immediately shot up, his face was blushing so badly that he quickly tried to get to his feet, his hands tried to button his shirt as he tired to pulled his underwear up and zip up his pants. Charlotte got into a sitting position, licking her lips as she got into a sexy pose, her clothing was totally almost off her as she sat there, looking naughtily at him.

"Did you enjoy that, honey?" Charlotte said sweetly as she got up slowly, her bra was clinging onto one side as she slowly began to wear them back into place and button her shirt, taking her time.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't be doing this." Harry said shyly as he tired to hide his face as he wore his glasses back on. Charlotte suddenly leant onto him, pushing him backwards as Harry's back hit onto the wall behind again, her hand touching in between his upper thighs near towards his privates, looking dreamily up at him, her breast was pressed against his sweaty muscular chest.

Draco was suddenly jerked back into reality as he looked at Harry and Charlotte, not noticing what had happened earlier but blushed madly. Once she noticed that Draco was back to earth, she pushed herself away from Harry and treated as though nothing had happened. Harry quickly wore back his black robe as his eyes spotted her panties on the floor beside him. He bent down to pick them up and handled it to her, blushing even redder. She took it and wore it as she faced the other way, smiling mischievously. Draco looked thunderstruck at this scene as he stared at Charlotte and then at Harry before back at her. Once she was done, Charlotte turned around to face them and stood in between the two. She took both their hands: Draco's right and Harry's left and held them before giving both of them a quick kiss (Harry was much longer than Draco's) and winked at them.

"We've reached Hogwarts and I supposed that the two of you would want to be with your friends, right?" Charlotte spoke when none of them did as she let go of their hands and walked out of the cabin. "I'll see you two later again…"

Once she was gone, Draco looked at Harry, looking slightly curious. "What did the two of you do earlier?"

Harry was taken aback by this as he blushed madder than ever and spluttered out. "W-What? I- She- We did nothing! Nothing at all but touched each other!"

"WHAT?"

Harry gasped and ran off before Draco could do anything. "Sorry –got to go!" _Me and my big mouth…_

Draco stood there, looking even more confused than ever as he walked out of the cabin, looking for a sign of Crabbe and Goyle, his eyes were dreamy again. _Weird… but I had such a wonderful kiss from her…_


	4. More Pleasures

**Chapter 3 – More Pleasures**

--

Once Harry had gotten back to where the rest of the Gryffindors were, they were almost towards where the horseless carriages were. He even felt as though there was something covering his penis but it felt comfortable. What had just happened to him? Why was he feeling this way and even doing that to her either? His heart pounded against his ribs as he thought of her and also on what the two of them were doing earlier. He felt that he had a liking for those actions that he had done to Charlotte. Especially kissing onto her tender soft smooth body, touching onto her slim body, licking her and even sucking onto her wonderful warm sweaty nipples…. He shook his head, shaking off all those dirty thoughts as his hands felt as though those feelings of her sweaty hot touch reminded there. His face blushed even more as the monster in him felt like advancing on her again, perhaps tonight after the feast….

_Stop it, Harry! Get a grip on yourself! You're only Seventeen! _

_It doesn't mean a Seventeen can't enjoy all those hot pleasures…._

_You're probably right but... _

_How was the feeling? Good? I can tell that you had a great time, enjoying yourself up on the train. Perhaps you can try it again to her later if you can please her. _

_But doesn't she like Malfoy too? She kissed him earlier. _

_Yeah but she kissed you too and what's more? She even allowed herself to give her body to you and that makes Malfoy and you a complete difference. _

_But-_

_Not more buts! She chose you then Malfoy! It's so straight forward! She likes you and you love her back! _

Harry blushed some more as he reminded silent in between Ron and Hermione who were both chatting non-stop about Genevieve and Charlotte. Ginny was looking worried at Harry as she noticed that he was acting rather strangely after he had turned up with them off the train. What had those two Slytherins done to him? Was he confounded by Charlotte? Ginny gave her a glare when Charlotte and Genevieve walked past them towards the other carriages and Harry was staring dreamily at Charlotte. Once Genevieve had gotten into a carriage before theirs, Charlotte took a step in before she gave a wink towards Harry and disappeared. Harry's heart beat faster, his eyes in a daze again as Ginny looked disgusted and pulled him in after her with Hermione and Ron inside who were still talking non-stop and began arguing with each other.

"Ronald! That girl transfigured Harry! How can you be so supportive of her?" Hermione snapped.

"She's only playing a prank just like Fred and George did in their school days. After all, she'd turned him back so what's the big deal? She didn't leave Harry forever being as a Rooster, right, mate?" Ron reasoned and then looked at Harry.

"Still, she could've just hurt Harry, Ronald! If I hadn't figured that out that Harry was a Rooster in the first place, we won't be able to know where he'll be forever!"

Harry was completely not with them as he dazed dreamily out at the night scenery as the carriages pulled them, the castle was slowly into view. It was then before Ginny hit him on his back sharply that he came into reality. "Huh? Wha-? Have we reached yet?"

Hermione and Ron stopped arguing as they looked at Harry, surprised. "Harry, are you alright?"

Ginny looked grumpy as she turned her head away. Harry was still confused. "Wha-? Yeah, I'm fine. What's wrong, Ginny?"

Ginny merely knocked Harry's hand away when he tried to take her hand. "I'm fine! Just let me be, Harry!"

Harry looked surprised by this as he threw Ron and Hermione a puzzled look and mouthed. "What's up with her?"

Hermione looked worried as she understood how Ginny felt but not totally knowing what was wrong as she looked at the two boys. "Just leave her alone for a while, Harry."

"I really don't understand about you girls" Harry sighed as his thoughts went back to Charlotte again.

Harry's hand held onto his chest where his heart was as he thought about Charlotte's soft tender body and breast, his hands felt the urge to feel her body again as the gut feeling in him felt like inserting into her body once more. He felt his body heat raised again as Harry kept licking his lips continuously. Hermione and Ron didn't notice his unusual behaviour as the carriage made a stop beside the castle's main doors. Everyone alighted as all students made their way towards the entrance of the hall and entered. Neville tripped over his feet and knocked into two Slytherin girls ahead of him. He blushed as he hastily tried to get up and apologized. Immediately, Harry spun around to look at Neville's way when he felt a strange feeling of someone who he wanted to see with later after the feast when everyone was asleep as it leads to the girls itself. There Charlotte was with Genevieve again as they got up, shaking their heads to say that it was nothing but a mischievous smirk was spread across their faces. Just then, Charlotte spotted Harry looking at her way and she winked again but surprisingly for him as though she had just read his mind, a voice spoke in his head.

"_Tonight at 12 midnight down by the Room of Requirement -only the two of us alone. _"

"What-? Oh, ok. How did you-?"

"_How did I what? Talk to you through like this? Don't bother about it honey but tonight, you and I; we'll have better pleasure than earlier on the train. _"

"I…"

"_Yes? _"

"Nothing…"

"_See you later, sweetie_"

And with that, Charlotte turned to chat up with Genevieve and went off with her towards the Great Hall. Hermione had to nudge Harry to walk on as Ron, Ginny and Neville was already up ahead of him. Ginny was still angry with Harry that she didn't talk to him at all as Hermione was the one who she was busy chatting with all the while. Ron looked at Harry with a raised brow as they entered the Great hall; the sorting hat was already placed on a stool in front of the teacher's table as Harry could see that Malfoy was still eyeing Charlotte without leaving his eyes off her. Harry glared at him as the heat in him raised even higher when Malfoy took a seat down beside her. Was she playing with his feelings and cheating on him? This, Harry didn't know as he took a seat in between Ron and Hermione and Ginny was seated beside Neville far from him. He frown at her and shook his head before looking up at the headmaster's seat that was occupied by Professor McGonagall. That's right; Professor Dumbledore wasn't around anymore as he was being murdered by Snape last year, Harry's least favourite teacher and was now the most hatred wizard to have been taught by him. Once the sorting had been done and everyone had settled down, Professor McGonagall tapped the glass goblet for silence. The whole hall became quiet as she stood up just like Professor Dumbledore did whenever he needed to make an announcement. She barely smiled as she gave a nod.

"Let the feast… begin"

And with that, foods appeared onto the tables, showing every student of fish and chips, grilled beef, mashed potatoes, pumpkin juice and all sorts of different types. Genevieve lowered her voice as she drew near towards Charlotte, a chicken drumstick on her plate as she slowly cut it up into small bites. Charlotte piled herself with pork chops and grilled beef, clearly enjoying herself.

"So, Charlotte, what did you do after you left with Malfoy and Potter back at the train? You took quite a while too to get back." Genevieve said quietly, trying not to let any students nearby to hear their conversation.

Charlotte took a bite on her grilled beef, chewed and swallowed before whispering back. "Normal stuff like I've changed Potter back into his original form and then, things changed. I had a go on Potter than on Malfoy."

"Really? Like what sort? You kissed him?"

"Yes but more than that, Gene' "

"Hugging?"

"No, more than that" Charlotte whispered quietly and added so quietly that only Genevieve could hear. "We had body contact and then masturbate"

Genevieve's jaw dropped, her dinner lay forgotten but a naughty grin was replaced on her face instantly. "Oh my… how was it? Was Potter good enough?"

"He's amazing! Like a Professional and I've never felt anything so good. He kept me high and hot all over the whole time and even gave me lots of hot pleasures. We're going to do it again –even more tonight after the feast when everyone's in bed at twelve midnight at the Room's of Requirement. You should try it out someday with someone." Charlotte giggled cheekily as she continued eating her dinner.

"Really? Then I bet that he must've had lots of practices on other girls since he's being that popular but won't you get pregnant, Charlotte?"

Charlotte only shook her head, winking. "I had condoms ready. It's those ordinary muggle condoms I bought in a muggle shop but the best bit was that I've hexed them to increase the wearer's sperm duct to be given off thrice as much sperm as possible and even to enlarge the wearer's penis to be slightly larger on every time the wearer uses. I slipped it onto his penis when he was busy with my breast. Somehow, he doesn't seemed to be the sort who had practices with girls at all cos' when the train jerked suddenly announcing that we've reached Hogwarts, Potter stopped himself immediately and wore back his clothes on while blushing shyly at the same time. He has yet to return my condom to me soon…"

Genevieve was deeply impressed by Charlotte's review on her sex with Potter that she was on the urge to know more. Seeing her interest, Charlotte slipped her hand into her robe's pocket and withdrew out a white rubbery tube which three fingers could be fitted into. It was actually a condom. She handled it to her under the table and giggled again. Genevieve gasped slightly, blushing shyly as she took it and quickly kept it into her robes pocket, looking naughty. Once it was done, Charlotte went back to her dinner as it was almost time for pudding.

"Enjoy yourself, Gene'… Good luck"

"I bet that I'm gonna be worse than someone who had never heard of sex before. I'm sure to make a fool of myself, Charlotte."

Charlotte looked at her with full confidence as she laid a hand onto Genevieve's shoulder. "Don't worry about that cos' your body would be taking over you than your mind doing all the work. Just relax and you'll be fine."

"But you had lots of practices before!"

"When?"

"Er… no idea… ok, maybe you didn't have any experience on sex before but you seemed to know on how it was done. Even all the guys in Slytherin have a huge crush on you for years!"

Charlotte smiled at her cheekily. "Potter did most of the work than me as he was doing it more. The only thing that he was completely taken over by this was when I made him to unleash his monster within in him. Just let your guy be attracted to your body, Gene' if you wanna know how to start. You can tell if he's all horny and uncontrollable. For example like me and Potter, first we did the kissing bit and then, once we're both stuck together, I began pressing my body onto him and used his hands to allow him to touch parts of my body which are private till he become hot all over. Once the two of us are on it, we could both go further and do whatever we want."

"Wow… is it really that simple, Charlotte? How did you know all these?"

"When I was only ten years old, I read them through muggle sex books with pictures in them and even came across heaps of muggle blue tapes which were all from my dad's in his study room. I supposed he'd video taped them when he had sex with my mum cos' all the blue tapes had the exact same couple in each of them. And from then on, I began to study them" Charlotte explained as she watched all the uneaten foods disappear from the table and was being replaced by yellow puddings.

Genevieve's mouth watered whenever she sees a pudding as she took one up with a spoon and began to eat it. "You never told me all these before! I grew up with you! How come you didn't tell me at all about them?"

Charlotte smiled innocently. "I, er, was too busy studying them that I totally forgot to tell you but don't worry, during the next summer, you can come over to my house and we could read and watch them the whole day."

"Brilliant! I can't wait to check them out!"

"Those tapes and books can only show you. You should do the actual real sex instead, Gene' as it's better that way cos' you get to feel them and even have lots of hands-on too."

Just then, as Malfoy was too busy day dreaming about Charlotte kissing him, his hand accidentically knocked into a goblet full of pumpkin juice and it spilt all over on Charlotte's robes and shirt. Her eyes widen in surprise as her black bra began to show through her soggy white translucent shirt. Malfoy's eyes widen as he began to nosebleed and even wet himself slightly. He was too transfixed onto her bra that even the rest of the boys around the Slytherin table had caught sight of this as they began to nosebleed and wet themselves a little just like him. Genevieve watched the whole scene and giggled uncontrollably as Charlotte took hold onto Malfoy's hand and laid his onto her right breast gently. Malfoy wet himself even more as his whole body began to shake uncontrollably as though he was trying to hold himself from jumping onto her. Charlotte naughtily laid her hand onto Malfoy's pants where his zip was and felt his penis turning hard upon her touch as she rubbed them playfully and squeezing onto them.

"Uhhhh..." came Malfoy's voice, his eyes unfocused as Charlotte gave him a sexy look.

"Bet you love that don't you, Charming?" Charlotte whispered as she went nearer to Malfoy's ear as though whispering to him but actually, she blew softly at his neck to make him even more uncontrollable.

Malfoy's hand on her breast began to tighten as Charlotte moaned softly in his ear. Only Genevieve was clearly enjoying this scene as Malfoy had wet himself way too much that Charlotte began to sensed this and decided to stop here for now before facing her best friend, grinning. She slipped her wand out and pointed at herself, drying her shirt. Once it was done, she began onto her pudding. Genevieve watched mischievously as she ate her pudding, watching Malfoy out of the corner of her eyes to see his reaction when everything was over.

"That's how you get them all hot all over, Gene'. It's as simple as that once something so small like this happens to get them all horny." Charlotte smirked as she finished her pudding.

Genevieve grinned but tried her best to muffle her laughter when she spotted another boy beside Malfoy who was a year older than they were and a repeated student was blushing all over and shaking slightly as though he couldn't quite control himself either. Charlotte spotted this but decided not to take notice. She was happily giving tips to Genevieve on masturbations as Professor McGonagall called for silence again. They stopped chatting and looked up.

"Welcome back students and Professors for a new year ahead of us. The beginning of a new school term starts and I'm sure your heads are now ready to be filled on your lesson that awaits you all. Right now, I am happy to announce that we have two new teachers this year. Please welcome, Professor Wilkinson who will be taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Chamberlain who will be taking the post of Potions!"

Everyone clapped as the two new teachers stood up and bowed before taking a seat. Harry could tell that Professor Chamberlain was very unlike like Snape as she had a youthful face with black eyes that held warmth and peace not like Snape whose eyes were cold and reminded anyone of dark cellars. She was certainly looking cheerful rather than sulky. Professor Wilkinson on the other hand was the same like her except that he looked no older than eighteen and wore a handsome blood red robes. He even had a charming look unlike like Professor Lockhart himself when Harry had met him in his second year but his eyes… They were strangely orangey yellow and this reminded Harry of Lupin who was a werewolf that time. Was he a werewolf just like Lupin? As Harry noticed, there weren't any scars or eye bags under the eyes on him and he looked strangely pale. He became curious as he continued to look at him. Certainly there was something strange about Professor Wilkinson but Harry laid those thoughts away as he would rather just see how he'll be throughout the lesson. Perhaps he might've just misjudged him on his appearances and who would've thought that Professor Wilkinson might just turned out to be just as nice as Lupin? Hermione was looking dreamily at Professor Wilkinson who was busy chatting up with Professor Flitwick and then suddenly, he turned to face towards Hermione's direction and winked before continuing his chat. Hermione blushed as she continued to admire him. Ron on the other hand wasn't looking too happy about this as he looked at her and then at Professor Wilkinson scowling. Ginny was busy chatting up with Neville without even taking a faintest glance at Harry. Harry frowned when he noticed this and looked away.

--

The Gryffindor common room was noisy as usual to the blabbering of students who were still up, delaying their bed time. Hermione and Ron weren't back from their Prefect's meeting as Harry seated himself at the arm chairs by the fire just as the clock struck eleven. This, reminded Harry of Charlotte's invitation as he went up to his dormitory and took out his invisibility cloak which his father had passed onto him. Harry slipped it on, covering his whole body totally as he went down towards the common room, slipped out and passed the portrait of the Fat Lady. He strode in the darkness as the monster in him was beginning to struggle for released. Once he was facing the wall where the entrance of the Room of Requirement was, Harry walked three times beside the wall, thinking as the monster in him began to take over his body. His target was close as he began to imagine Charlotte in a translucent shirt large enough to cover her entire body without any bra or panties on and nothing else as she sat on the bed, waiting for him. At the third walk past the wall, a wooden door appeared and Harry went in. The Room of Requirement was in total darkness as Harry began to walk around blindly before a voice spoke through the darkness.

"You're early, honey…"

A candle was lit, making the room dim as the monster in Harry roared with excitement when Charlotte appeared just like how he had imagined her to be. And to add it all, she only had a button on in the middle as the side of her shirt had already slipped off her shoulder, revealing her bare skin and almost her breast. Harry blushed as he edged nearer towards her, his heart beat pounded faster as he took a seat beside her on her right. Charlotte smiled, took his glasses off him, laying it onto the floor beside the bed and locked her lips against his just as her left hand laid onto his pants before unzipping it down. She slipped her hand into his pants and began rubbing his penis playfully especially squeezing them continuously. Harry's hand automatically slipped onto her shirt and cupped onto her breast, squeezing them, his eyes had closed to enjoy the pleasure as she took his other hand and put his on her butt. Both of them laid onto the bed, Harry was on top of her again as he kissed her further. Charlotte naughtily pulled his pants down together with his underwear as Harry slipped her shirt off her. She spotted her condom on his penis as she licked his chest. She continued to rub his penis together with his balls playfully. Harry gasped breathlessly as his penis harden, his hand had already pulled her legs up and pushed them aside as he slowly lowered his lower body towards her lower body and began licking her breast. He began sucking onto them as his penis slid into her virginia. Charlotte moaned loudly as this time, something new happened as she felt his penis in her virginia began to move around as though on its own and she could even feel his sperm flowing through her. Their body temperature rose as they became hot and sweaty.

"Uhhh.. Uhhh.. Uhhhhhhhhhh….." Charlotte moaned continuously.

Harry's other free hand held onto her other breast, squeezing them as he began to lick around her body. Charlotte laid her hands onto his sweaty back, pulling his shirt off him as Harry went back to sucking onto her breast. Strangely as he suck onto them, he could taste something and that taste was taster than milk. Charlotte moaned even more as he began to lick her, his penis was still moving around in her virgina as white liquid began oozing out of her nipples. Her breasts were now even larger as though they had grown thrice as big than Harry last saw in such a short time. Harry licked his lips as he began licking from underneath her breast where the white liquid had flowed down. He began licking up to her nipples and around it. Beinging to suck onto it and slowly, it continued the same for her other breast which flowed from her nipples, down to her breast. Charlotte took his hand and laid his near where his penis had already slotted into her viginia, making him to rub there. Harry gasped breathlessly again; the monster in him went high as it began to jump around in him. Soon, she took his hand again and cupped onto one of her breast, making him to rub there too. Withdrawing himself from her breast slightly as he lifted up his head to glance at her, white liquid that were flowing out of her nipples from her breast earlier was seen oozing down the side of his mouth to his chin as Harry's tongue licked them away. Charlotte moaned and moaned again as his penis began moving playfully in circles in her viginia, his sperm continued to flow through her. Slowly as Harry began to withdraw his penis out of her warm viginia, he busied himself onto licking her before sucking onto her breast again, this time, drinking onto them. Charlotte moaned for countless times as she kissed him, sweating all over as she spotted the condom on his penis that she could see it dripping wet. She even felt her viginia and the bedsheets underneath her was wet from his releasing of sperms as her breast milk oozed out endlessly from her nipples. When they were too exhausted and sweaty to continue, Harry and Charlotte laid on the bed breathlessly as he held her close to him, her breast were pressed onto his sweaty muscular chest as he closed his eyes. Charlotte wrapped her arms around him as she gave him a kiss, tasting her own breast milk on his lips.

It seemed as though they had been on it for hours as Harry quickly released himself from her, feeling embarrassed still when he came to his senses as he got out of bed naked, the wet condom was still on his penis. Charlotte got into a sitting position, looking naughtily at him as she licked her lips. Harry wiped the sweat off his forehead as she stood up and edged slowly towards him.

"I believed that you have something of mine, honey" Charlotte said sweetly as she slid the wet condom off his penis.

Harry felt goose bumps on him when she slid the condom off him, feeling ticklish and even his penis became harder and bigger. "What happened earlier? Something new just happened."

Charlotte giggled cheekily, swinging the wet condom from side to side slightly in front of him. "You wore my muggle condom which was hexed ages ago by me. The wearer who wears them will increase his sperm duct's sperms to be given off thrice as much and even making his penis to grow bigger. It's thanks to you that my breasts have blossom to maturity and it's giving off something which you've just drank."

Still, her breast milk continued to oozed out of her nipples and began oozing down onto her breast and then onto her stomach. Charlotte's body was totally wet from licking and the continuous release of her breast milk. Harry automatically licked his lips as though willing to taste them again. She stood closed to him and immediately held onto his wet penis and balls, rubbing them again endlessly. Harry's eye lids closed in pleasure, his body temperature rose even more as he moaned slightly as Charlotte instantly felt her hand wet, knowing that he had once again, wetting him self.

"Uhhh… Uhhhhhhhhh….. Uhhhh…"

Licking onto his sweaty chest and slowly up towards his neck, Charlotte's other free hand held onto the back of Harry's head as she began to pull his face closer to her chest where her oozing nipples was. Once she felt his mouth sucking onto them again, she moaned hotly as she slowly slot his penis into her viginia once she had given it a little squeeze. Again, his penis moved around in her, releasing his sperms again as she felt the warm juices flowing deeper into her inner body towards where her womb was. Charlotte gasped for breath as Harry licked her nipples, his hands were holding onto her back where her waist was closed towards him and supported her weight when she had leant backwards. He edged up towards her neck, licking her skin and soon, began to kiss her. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a female voice was heard from the outside. Charlotte and Harry broke apart as they began putting their clothes on quickly. "Hello? Is there anyone in there?"

Harry wore back his underwear, his pants and then onto his shirt, his glasses lay forgotten as Charlotte quickly slipped onto her large shirt, the front at her chest became wet from her oozing nipples but she had better things to worry about than that as the door creak opened just as Harry blew the candle out. Both of them stood still in silence as the new comer peered through the darkness but couldn't see anything. Charlotte felt her way around quietly and felt Harry standing there. Naughtily, her hand reached down towards the zip of his pants as she began to rub them even more forcefully, clearly enjoying doing it. Harry tried hard not to moan, his body was shaking uncontrollably as the new comer turned around on its heel and went off, closing the door behind. Squatting down, Charlotte's hand still held onto his penis as she slipped her head up underneath his shirt from below and began licking his muscular stomach, making him even hotter all over. Finally as Harry couldn't hold onto himself, he began to moaned, wetting himself once more, shaking all over as Charlotte licked up towards his belly button and carried on.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh…. Uhhhh…. Char…. Uhhhhhh….. Uhhhhhhhhhhh….. Charlotte….. Uhhhhh….. Enough…."

Once she knew that he couldn't take it anymore for the time being, Charlotte slipped herself out of his shirt and kissed him once on his lips before licking her lips. "How was the second time, honey? Was it better than the first, hmm?"

"I-I-I… I need to be back to bed as it's getting late- uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Harry spluttered but moaned deeply again when she cupped onto his penis and balls totally with both her hands, rubbing them playfully just as the same time, she kissed him onto his neck and sucked for a while before releasing his skin. A bite mark had appeared clearly on his lower neck but Harry was too hot all over to even bother about it.

"Ok, suit yourself, honey but if you couldn't control yourself again, come to me and we'll do it again straight away. I'm always prepared for you -any time, any day" And with that, she gave a pinch onto his butt before slipping out of the door. Harry stood there, looking dreamily into thin air before he picked up his glasses and exited out of the Room of Requirement, feeling dazed and satisfied as he continuously licked his lips all the way up towards the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
